NaruHearts
by StrawberrySakuraChan
Summary: 8 Teenagers Live their normal lives, happy and exciting. What happened though when an old enemy comes back for the happy,pinkhaired Sakura? Will Sasuke be caught for the damage he has done to the village and to the people?SakuXLee,SoXKai,TenXGar,HakuXZabu
1. Chapter 1:Together Again

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Narutocries, If I did, Sakura would be Madly in love with Lee, Haku would be a girl, Gaara and Tenten would be happily together, and Kingdom Hearts will some how be related to Naruto.

**Summery**: Summer has ended and now and school has just began. What new events will take place when two new students come to start their lives as ninjas? Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Haku, and Zabuza help Kairi tell Sora how she really feels about him. Parings: Sakura/Lee, Haku/Zabuza, Tenten/Gaara, and Kairi/Sora

**Thanks to my friends Olivia, Rachel and Hazel for convincing me to put my Fan fiction on this site!** )

**NaruHearts**

**_Chapter 1:Together Again_**

_**By: StrawberrySakuraChan**_

Today was the first day of school, the day all the students of Kohona dreaded. Sakura's alarm clock went off, it was 7:00AM and her bus came at 7:30.She grunted and knocked the clock off the shelf.

"SAKURA! GET READY! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOUR GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DONT GET UP NOW!" Sakura's sister yelled.

Sakura growled and put her head under the pillow. Her sister grabbed the pillow and swung the pillow as hard as she could. The pillow hit Sakura in the face and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"She got up and started to get her clothes ready for school.

Her sister laughed at her and got her things ready for the beginning of the 3rd year of University.Sakura grabbed her pink mini skirt and white top and got dressed. She rushed to the washroom, it was 7:20AM, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and washed her face. She spent most of her time fixing her hair and putting a little bit of make up to make her self look better.

"SAKURA!"

"Yes mom?"

"ITS 7:25! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Oh Shi--"

"What did you say?"

"I-I said 'Oh Snap!' ...What did you think I said?"

"Never mind just get ready!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. She crossed the street and met up with her friends Kairi,Tenten, and Haku.

"Hey Guys! Long Time No See!"Sakura shouted and waved.

They all ran to Sakura and hugged. They all waited for the bus to arrive talking about what they did over the summer.

"So..Sakura, did you see Lee-san over the summer?"Tenten asked while nudging her.

"Maybe" Sakura blushed and giggled.

"Speak of the devil...look over there!"Haku pointed out behind Sakura's back.

There was a group of guys walking, Lee, Zabuza, Gaara, and Sora and Kairi moved into Kohona this summer and so far they love it! Even though Sora didn't have Donald or Goofy around, he enjoyed spending time with the others. Kairi knew Sakura and Tenten since forever and Kairi's mom thought of moving to Kohona so they could all be together again. The only thing Kairi and Sora were scared of was becoming a ninja.

"Lee-kun!"Sakura ran to Lee and hugged him" I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Sakura" Lee said to her while staring into her beautiful green eyes.

Sakura blushed and smiled at Lee, she could hear her friends teasing her from behind, but she ignored them and kissed Lee on the cheek. Haku smiled when she saw Zabuza, but inside she was "squee-ing" like a little girl. He approched her and greeted her.

"Hey Haku...Long time since I last saw you eh?"

"H-Hii Zabuza, It's been I think 2 months or something..."

There was an awkward silence between them and they both let out a nervous laugh.

"Well...I'll see you around"

"Yeah...See you"

Haku sunk to the ground when she saw Zabuza walk away. Kairi giggled when she saw Haku on the ground until she saw Sora approach her.

"Hey Kairi, Excited or nervous?"

"Hi Sora...a little bit of both...I mean, becoming a ninja must be hard..."

"Yeah, BUT AWESOME! Kunai's! I can't wait!"Sora started to scream like a girl and Kairi backed away giggling.

"I can tell"

They continued to talk about their first time being here, laughing and smiling; Sora and Kairi were so close that almost nothing can keep them away from each other.

Gaara walked up to Tenten and hugged her. The both blushed and everyone knew they were the shyest couple of all so everyone tried to push them to do things to one another. Tenten finally got the courage to kiss Gaara on the cheek in front of the others; Gaara turned bright red and smiled.

"AWWWW! That was so cute!"Sakura squealed

"Ehehehe..."Gaara was red as ever and all he could say was,"Ehehehe..."

They were all talking until the saw the bus coming their way; they all lined up and got on the bus. Kairi sat with Sora and talked about how it'll be like to be a ninja. Sakura sat with Tenten, Gaara sat with Lee, and Haku sat quietly with Zabuza.They all talked through the bus ride until the bus driver yelled

"EVERYBODY OFF!" The group of teenagers got off and hurried up into the yard except for Kairi and Sora.They were nervous and stood in front of the school with worried faces.

"Ready?"

"No...I don't think I am Sora"

"Here,"Sora held his hand out in front of Kairi"Take my hand"

Kairi smiled and took Sora's hand; they walked hand in hand into the yard ready for their first day of being a ninja.

_Chapter Teaser:_ **The group sat together by the basketball court talking until something caught their eyes and they stopped. They all saw Kairi and Sora holding hands. Kairi greeted them with a smile and then noticed they were staring at her and Sora's hands. She took her hand away and blushed.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Yard Of Memories

The group sat together by the basketball court talking until something caught their eyes and they stopped. They all saw Kairi and Sora holding hands. Kairi greeted them with a smile and then noticed they were staring at her and Sora's hands. She took her hand away and blushed.

"W-what?"

Sora sweat dropped and laughed; the group was still silent and looking at Kairi and Sora together.

Sakura cleared her throut"Kairi come sit..." Kairi went quickly and sat and hugged her knees. Sora went to the guys and began to change the subject quickly before they started to questions of what they just saw.

"Err...Kairi? What was that about? I thought you gave up on guys...remember what happened with Riku..That lying bastard" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was scared, and...Well...he made me feel better...and by the way Sora is NOT like Riku! He's...different"Kairi looked at Sora and smiled.

"AWWW KAIRI! THAT WAS SO CUTE!...I think you love Sora!"Tenten nudged her.

"SQUEEE! THAT WAS SO KAWAII! Tenten is RIGHT! You ARE In love with Sora!"Haku said while poking Kairi.

"Guys...don't say it so loud..."Kairi hugged her knees tighter and blushed while looking over at Sora.

I u The Guys Conversation /u /I

"Sora?... are you and Kairi?"Lee was confused.

"I don't know... I mean I like her...maybe I love her...but I don't know if she feels the same way"Sora looked at Kairi who was sitting in the corner with her friends." And I will never hurt her like they way Riku did...heartless bastard"

"DUUUUUDE! YOU AND--" Zabuza yelled with excitement until Gaara covered his mouth from saying Sora's secret to the world.

"Shut up Zabuza, you big mouth! The girl's will hear you and know about Sora!" Gaara whispered to Zabuza.

The girls looked over at Gaara and Zabuza; Tenten and Haku's sweat dropped while Gaara and Zabuza let out a nervous laugh while returning to their original seats.

"You guys can't tell"Kairi and Sora said to their friends.

"We promise" the others replied.

They all continued to talk when suddenly someone was blocking the light. It was Ino, and it seems like she gained A LOT of weight, I MEAN A LOT!

"Heeey Sakura...and others"Ino gave a disgusted look when she looked at Sakura's best friends" I'm like, so glad to see you!"

"I'm sure you are.."Sakura mumbled

"What was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear you"

"I said so am I"Sakura gave Ino a fake smile.

"Well, did you hear? I got a new boyfriend!"Ino gave each of them a grin as in none of the others have or had a boyfriend.

"Wow...What's his name?"Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh! You know him! He's Choji's older brother! You know the 15! Year old!"

" I AHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN/I "Inner Sakura shouted.

"Wow, thats greeeat. ANYWAYS I hope you guys last longer that your other boyfriends"Tenten smirked

"And I hope you and that crazy freak last long too"Ino grinned at Tenten.

"What did she--"Haku held Tenten back from trying to attack Ino.

"She's not worth it.."Haku whispered to Tenten.

"Well, It was great talking to you Sakura but I MUST be going. Choji's brother is waiting for me at the gate."Ino walked away from the group.

After Ino was far from them, they all started laughing. Who in the WORLD would go out with Ino! Looking like that! Gaara came over in surprised and said,

"WHOA! Was that Ino? What has she been eating?" They all laughed while making fun of Ino more. Lee went and sat beside Sakura and put his arm around her. She smiled and moved closer to him. Tenten, Haku, and Kairi looked at each other with an evil smile. Suddenly they all took a deep breath and said,"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THATS SOOO CUUUUUUTE!" Sakura and Lee began to blush but still stayed together.

"Hey Tenten...I think this is the same place where you hugged Gaara for the first time" Sakura poked Tenten's side and laughed.

"CHYEAH I REMEMBER IT LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY!...I mean... yeah...it was" Tenten let out a nervous laugh until she saw Haku laughing at her.

"HEY HAKU! THIS WHERE YOU " I ACCIDENTALLY /I " FELL INTO ZABUZA'S ARMS! REMEMBER?" Haku suddenly stopped laughing and got embarrassed.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"Haku tried to defend herself but couldn't.

Everyone started to laugh at one another. Until they all realized that it was Kairi's turn to have a memory with her and Sora here. They all turned to Kairi and gave her an evil look.

"W-whaat?"


	3. Chapter 3:Beginning Class

_Chapter3: Beginning Class_

The Last names for the chars. Are my friends last names ;; Sorry to confuse you all but I promised them. I hope you enjoy This short chapter.

Lee whispered something in Sakura's ear. Then she looked at Kairi and smiled. Kairi got suspicious and a bit scared; what were they saying about her? Suddenly they bell rung and everyone hurried to the centre of the yard.

"Quiet Everyone! I'm going to call the students who are in my class: Sakura Labal..."

"Yes! A nice teacher!"Sakura whispered.

"...Zabuza..."

"Eh"He walked over to Iruka and stood beside Sakura.

"...Gaara Velasco..."

"Cool"

"...Haku Nikolaidis..."

"SQUEEE IM WITH ZABUZA!"Everyone looked over at Haku."Ahem I mean...word..."

"...Lee Jacob..."

"Yes! I'm with Sakura!"He whispered to Tenten.He walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"...Kairi Llanera..."

Kairi looked worried; She was scared to become a ninja.

"Kairi, you'll be fine"Sora hugged Kairi and smiled at her.

"Thanks Sora"She smiled and walked to Sakura and Lee.

"...Tenten Medina..."

"SCORE! THIS IS THE BEST GROUP EVER!"

"Last but not least..."

Kairi prayed that Iruka would say Sora.

"...Ino..."

"WHAAAT?"Kairi Yelled.

"Opps My Mistake, Sora, you're the last person in my group"

"CHYEAH!"She ran and hugged Sora.He laughed and hugged her back.

"Lee...tell the others what you told me before okay?"Sakura whispered to Lee. He nodded and went over to the others. Sakura smiled; which meant she was up to something. Kairi looked over at Sakura and noticed her" evil plan" smile.

"One second Sora, I'll be right back,"

"Okay"

Kairi walked over to Sakura and said" What are you up to? I know that smile Sakura"

"Hahaha-what are you talking about?"

"Hmph, Wha-"Kairi was interrupted but Iruka

"Okay everyone inside, we are going to start our first lesson"

"I CALL THE SEAT NEXT TO ZABUZA!"Haku shouted out by mistake. Everyone looked over at Haku and stared at her.

"I mean...word..."

Everyone walked into class and sat in their seats. Iruka closed the door and smiled at his students.

"Now...Our first Lesson will be..."


	4. Chapter 4:Easier That I Thought

"...Hand Jutsu's"Iruka said with a smile.

"But Iruka-sensei! We learned that already! and i think most of us have mastered it!...wait...Sora and Kairi don't know them...my bad heh"Sakura was embaressed and sat down in her seat beside Lee.

"Right! Our new students!Kairi Llanera and Sora,Welcome To Kohona"He smiled at both of them and gave them the "nice-guy" pose.

"HEY!THATS MY POSE!YOU STOLE IT!" Lee shouted at Iruka who was laughing at Lee.

"Calm down Lee! It was one time,don't worry,you look way cuter doing it"She smiled at Lee and sat him down.He blushed and held her hand.

"Thanks Sakura,That calmed me down"He smiled at her and moved his seat closer to her,Iruka was too busy laughing that he didn't realize the love between them.

"Hahahaha...phew okay i'm done...now,Kairi try these hand signs and say i 'Bunshin no jutsu' /i "

"Bunshin no jutsu!...did it work?"

"Hmm...try again, but this time do the hand signs quicker"

"Okay,...Bunshin no jutsu!...now?"

Everyone gasped,Kairi cloned herself,Kairi only tried two times and was able to do it.

"Very good Kairi!"

"KEYEAH! I did it!"The clones said with excitement.

"Okay,Sora, now it's you turn, do these hand signs and say i 'Kage Mane no Jutsu' /i "

"Okay,...Kage Mane no Jutsu!...sigh i knew i couldn't do it"Sora hit slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Ow...That hurt..."

"Whaat?"Sora started to move his hands up and down and realized that Iruka was doing the same thing.

"YES!"

"Good Job Sora!I knew you could do it!"

Kairi got up from her seat and hugged Sora,Iruka didn't notice because,again,he wasn't paying attention.Suddenly,the bell rang and it was recess time,Sora and Kairi had to stay in because Iruka thought they could learn more jutsu's.During recess,the six teenagers left were making a plan to get Kairi and Sora together,the only problem is,the both of them were u super /u shy around eachother.

"Hey guys! isn't there a dance comming up?"Tenten asked.

"I think so...i think this friday,THATS PERFECT! Sora and Kairi can go together!Great thinking Tenten!"Sakura said.

"SQUEEE I CAN--i am NOT going to spaz"Haku reminded herself.

"SQUEE ME AND HAKU CAN DANCE ALL-NIGHT-LONG!"Zabuza jumped up like a little girl.Everyone looked at Zabuza and he stopped.

"...yo..."He sat back down and looked at Haku who was shocked.

"Okaay...Someone has to convince them to go together"Tenten said.

"We'll convince Sora"Gaara said"And you girls convince Kairi"

Sakura was thinking how to convince Kairi.It was harder than she thought.When school was over,Sakura was thinking of ideas on her way home.When the bus dropped them off at the bus stop,She kissed Lee goodbye and walked home.She walked into her room and looked over to her desk,she letters that Lee gave her last year.Suddenly,she got an idea!Since Kairi and Sora were shy around each other,they could write how they felt about eachother and give it to eachother.Sakura called Tenten and Haku and told them right away


	5. Chapter 5:Letters Of Love

"Sakura! You're so smart! That's a great idea!" Lee said with his charming smile.

"Oh Lee, don't make me blush. Plus, I don't even know if Kairi will agree to doing it yet" She looked down and thought about it. Kairi was hard to convince to do something she doesn't want to do.

"Don't worry, it'll work, trust me"Lee put his arm around Sakura to comfort her.

"Thanks Lee, you're the best" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"HEY GUYS!"A voice from a distance interferred their moment, It was Tenten and Gaara walking together down the side walk.

"So did you tell Lee about the idea?"Tenten asked.

"Yup, he thinks its great. I just hope Kairi is willing to do it"Sakura was worried that the plan wouldn't work out and it'll end up messing up the relationship.

"Of course it'll work Sakura, I mean, they both "secretly" love each other and we're helping them get together,"Gaara said.

"Gaara's right! So, don't worry about" Tenten added.

"I guess so"Sakura smiled at her friends, she was glad to have them.

Sakura went home and layed on her bed. Would Kairi agree to the plan? She sighed and hugged one of her pillows. Sakura decided to call Kairi and tell her about the idea, so she searched through her messy desk for the phone and called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi! What's new?"

"Nothing much, just doodling on a scrap piece of paper. You?"

"Well, I was bored so I decided to call"

"I see..."

"Hey Kai, how much do you love Sora?"

"Well, I've known him since forever and he cares a lot about me. I love him a lot...I just wish I could tell him..."

"Do you want me too help you? Because I thought of an idea."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, you could write him a letter of how you feel about him so you're not saying it right in front of him."

"Oh my god, that could actually work..."

"Great idea eh?"Sakura smiled and was glad Kairi agreed"

"Okay...I'll write it tonight! Thanks Sakura! I owe you one!"

"Your Welcome Kai! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sakura hung up the phone and called Lee. She was so excited that the plan worked out.

"Hey Lee! what's up?"

"Hey Sakura, I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well, Sora doesn't want to write the letter. He says that Kairi will just reject him and I couldn't convince him. I'm sorry Sakura I did all I could but he won't listen"

"Awww, Don't worry Lee-kun! I talked Kairi into writing it so once she gives it to him, He'll tell her how he feels."

"Good, Good, I hope he responds to Kairi's letter"

"Oh, He will..."

"Haha, well, He probably will, all your idea's work out perfectly"

"sighI know don't they? Hehe I'm joking, not all my ideas work"

"But most of them do"

"I guess, uh oh my mom is telling me to get of the phone. Talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Of Course"

"I love you.

"I love you too"

"Bye"

Sakura hung up the phone and went to bed; She couldn't wait until Kairi showed her the letter. The next morning, Sakura woke up and got ready to go to school. She left her house and ran to meet Kairi.


	6. Chapter 6:Success

Sakura hurried to Kairi who was sitting in front of her house holding a piece of paper." i YATTA SHE MADE THE LETTER! /i " Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura...I have it here"Kairi gave the letter to Sakura to read.

"Awesome Kai! Don't worry, I know he'll love it!"

"I sure hope so"

Sakura read the letter and smiled.

"Aww Kai, It's so sweet!"

"Yeah..."

"C'mon! Let's go and give it to him!"Sakura gave her the letter and grabbed Kairi's arm and dragged her to school. But, Kairi didn't notice that the letter had slipped out of her hand. The letter was sitting on the cold ground until; a boy came across it and picked it up. He looked at the name and opened it up to see what it said. The boy smiled and continued his way to school.

Kairi and Sakura arrived at school and looked over at the guys that were crowded up in a group talking. Kairi was looking around for Sora but she couldn't find him. She looked over at her hand and realized that the letter had slipped out of her hand. Kairi was shocked; she looked through all her things and couldn't find the letter. Kairi ran to Sakura who was hugging Lee at the time and grabbed her away from her boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"The Letter! IT'S GONE!"

"Impossible"

"It is! The letter is gone! I checked everywhere! It's not in my bag or in between my books! I can't find it!"

While Kairi and Sakura were freaking out, Sora walked by them with a piece of paper in his hand. He walked over to Lee and asked him to keep a secret.

"What is it?"

"I found this letter on the-"

"Oh, so you got the Letter from Kairi?"

"Kairi?"

"Didn't she give it to you?"

"No...I found it on the ground walking here"

"Oh...Well scratch out everything I just said to you"

"So, Kairi wrote this for me..."

"Errr..Uuhh"

"Wow...I never knew she felt this way"

"One second," Lee ran over to Sakura.

"THE LETTER!"

"YEAH HE FOUND IT ON THE FLOOR!"

"I knew Kairi dropped it"

"Well, He read it!"

"What was his expression"?

"Well, He was smiling a lot"

"EEEE, Good! That's a good sign!"

"See, your idea worked" Lee held Sakura close and smiled at her.

"Aww, well you helped"

"Yeah, only a bit"

"Ehehehe..."

Lee kissed Sakura softly and smiled, they stopped because they noticed that Kairi was standing right behind them. She was about to say something until; Sora snuck up behind her and asked her to go with him to talk. She blushed and went along with Sora.

"Err, Kairi...I read your letter, I found it on the ground on the way to school"

"Oops, I guess I must have dropped it"

"Well, It was...well...I feel the same way about you" Kairi was in shock and couldn't move. All she could do was blush.

"Kairi? Are you okay?"

"Mm-mm-hmm"

"You're blushing...a lot"

"I-I'm-okay"

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I-I'd love to Sora"

"Great!"Sora hugged Kairi and went to tell the guys. Kairi was speechless and didn't move until she heard a group clear their throats behind her.

"We saw the whole thing,"Tenten said while grinning.

"SQUEEE! THAT WAS SO KAWAII!"Haku squealed

"Great job Kai!"Sakura smiled and giggled.


	7. Chapter 7:Our Song

Kairi was happy through the whole day, there wasn't a moment where she wasn't smiling. After school, Kairi was leaving the school until she saw Sora running after her. She turned around and smiled at him running. In her mind, all she could do is scream with happiness.

"Kairi!"

"Yes Sora"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure" She smiled and walked along side of him.

They walked together talking about school and how much fun it was. Sora moved closer to Kairi and slowly moved his hand closer to hers. She didn't notice until she felt his warm hand intertwine with hers. She blushed and smiled, she was filled with happiness. They continued to walk as if they hold hands all the time, no awkwardness, no weird reactions, just being themselves. Kairi sadly realized, that they were almost at her house, she didn't want to leave him, and she was too in love with him to leave him. Sora walked Kairi until they were at the front of her house.

"Thanks for walking me home Sora, It was really sweet of you to do that."Kairi blushed.

"No Problem, You live close to me anyways. So maybe, if you want, we could walk home together after school everyday?"

"I'd love too"

"Great!"Sora held Kairi closer and kissed her on the cheek. They stared at each other in silence until Sora leaned in closer and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss. Kairi's heart was beating faster and faster, now, the love of her life, was kissing her. They hugged for one last time and Sora left. Kairi went home and hurried to her room to call her friends about what happened.

i Earlier that day...Sakura And Lee also had a date planned /i 

They walked together, hand in hand, to the place they usually go to talk and spend time together. They arrived at the park and sat on a bench near by. She sat down and leaned her head on Lee's shoulder. He put his arm around her and smiled. There was nowhere else she'd rather be, than right there with Lee. Apparently, Sakura was in a hurry before and forgot to do her hair neatly, her hair was a mess and felt bad that she thought about it last minute.

"Lee, I'm sorry I didn't fix my hair before I came, I know it's a mess" She put her head down trying to hide her face.

"Sakura, It's fine, you look fine! Don't worry about it" He removed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I guess so," She bit her lip and tried to fix her hair at least a little bit, unfortunately, it didn't work.

"So, Are you ready for the dance tonight?"

"Yup! I'm so excited! You wont believe how long it took me to choose a dress."

"At Least it's a dress you like right?"

"Of Course! It's pink! SQUEEE!"

"I just have a normal suit, nothing big"

"Don't worry, you'll look great!"

"Thanks Sakura" Lee held her closer and kissed her.

i Later That Night /i 

All the girls met at Haku's house to get ready for the dance. All hell broke loose in that house! All the girls were rushing to get ready, putting on their make up, doing their hair, putting on their dresses, chaos was everywhere.

"GAH! I FORGOT MY EYE LINER! EMERGANCY!"

"HERE SAKURA! THERES ONE IN MY BAG!"

"DAMN STRAITENER ISN'T WORKING!"

"HAKU THERE'S A SPAR IN MY CLOSET! OH MY GOD! WHERE'S MY SHOES! IM SCREWED!"

"THEY'RE DOWNSTAIRS!"

"THANKS HAKU!"

Finally, when the girls were ready, the doorbell rang and Lee, Gaara, Zabuza, and Sora at the front waiting for them. The guys could hear the girls screaming and yelling at accessories from the window. They all looked at each other and wondered why they were acting so weird. Haku walked out the front door with a white dress; he hair was down and had a white rose by her ear. Zabuza's jaw dropped down, it seemed as if she was glowing. She smiled and walked over to him. For the first time ever, she saw him blush. She took his hand and dragged him to start walking already to the dance. He went along with a smile and waved goodbye to his friends. Next out, was Tenten, She was wearing a baby blue strapless dress that sparkled from the moonlight. Her hair was up in one bun and had her bangs curled. Gaara couldn't believe how wonderful she looked; he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and took his hand, they went ahead to catch up to Haku and Zabuza.And then there was two, Kairi came out with a purple glowing dress that had thin straps. By one of the straps was a white rose with a purple and white ribbon holding it onto the dress. Sora was speechless; she looked outstanding tonight that he couldn't find the words to say. She smiled at him and hugged him; Sora took her hand and walked her to the dance. He patted Lee on the back and walked away. The last one out was Sakura; she slowly walked out in a sparkling, thin, pink, strapless dress. She had her hair up and curled at the back. Lee walked up to her, she looked beautiful, and to think, this wasn't Prom, it was a 'Welcome Back' dance. She put around him and kissed him. Lee took her hand walked to the dance, the moon was glowing tonight and the stars were beautiful.

"Sakura, I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

"I found a short cut to get to school"

"I can't wait to see!"

They arrived at a pathway full of cherry blossom trees. It was beautiful; the wind blew the petals from the trees, which made it look even more romantic than it was before.

"Oh Lee, It's beautiful" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek to thank him.

"Come with me, I found the best spot." He took her hand and walked her into the middle of the path. The moon shined through the trees and it seemed like the Petals would go around them. Sakura was amazed at what she saw. Lee held her closer and smiled.

"Lee, This is beautiful" She raised her hand up to his cheek and smiled.

"I knew you would like it" He stared into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Lee" She smiled at him and hugged him.

"I love you too Sakura" He held her in his arms and then sadly had to let go before the dance ended. They made their way to the dance hand in hand.

As soon as they arrived at the dance, they first noticed Haku and Zabuza dancing at 'Call On Me', He twirled her around and looked into her eyes. Sakura giggled at the thought of Haku twirling. She looked back at them and noticed that Zabuza was kissing Haku.Her eyes widened and was happy for Haku.Haku's eyes were as if she was having a hangover, she had a confused look, but then continued to kiss Zabuza for the rest of the song. Gaara walked over to the DJ and requested the song 'Crazy For You'; He knew that was her favourite song. He walked over to her and took her hand; she was confused, where was he taking her? He walked her to the middle of the dance floor and waited for the song to come on. She looked at him and as son as she heard the song, she smiled and hugged him. They slow danced to the song until it was over. Sora looked over at Kairi, she was looking amazing tonight that he couldn't believe his eyes. He reached to her hand and smiled. She was blushing and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Wait Here"

"Wha-Where are you going?"

"Just wait"

Kairi stayed in her seat and waited for Sora to come back. He ran back to Kairi and asked her to dance. She nodded and followed him to the dance floor. There was no music on until the song 'Far away' came on. Kairi always thought that that song matched her and Sora.That's why it was her favourite song. They danced together to the song, Kairi rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered "This is our song" She smiled and replied" I love you Sora" Sora smiled and kissed her head "I love you too Kairi" They danced together until the song ended.

Sakura sat alone waiting for Lee to come back. She didn't know where he went, all he said that he'd be back. Sakura noticed Sora and Kairi dancing together, she was so happy for them, mission accomplished. Sakura stopped to listen to what song was playing next, as soon as she heard the line ' i Watch My Life, Pass Me By, In The Review Mirror /i ' She paused and turned around, she saw Lee by the stage smiling at her. Sakura stood up and walked to him, smiling and blushing at him.

"How did you know?"

"Tenten told me that you loved this song"

"Hmm, That was really sweet" She looked over at Tenten and saw her giving her a thumbs up and winking at her.

"Come on" Lee took Sakura's hand and spun her into his arms. This was the best night that she ever had.

"I love you Lee, This night, has been, wonderful thanks to you"

"I love you too Sakura"He leaned in to kiss her. That night was great for everyone. The dance was almost over, but there was one more slow song to end off the night.' Back To One' played and all the couples got on the dance floor for one last dance.


	8. Chapter 8:Uninvited Guest

Sakura woke up to the sound of the thunder outside. She looked outside and saw the rain pouring down; the lighting flashing and the thunder roaring. She decided to pay Lee a visit once the thunder stopped. Sakura got up from her bed and put on jeans and a t-shirt and went down to eat breakfast.

"Hey Sakura, How was the dance last night?" Her sister smiled at her as if she knew what happened.

"It was good, I stayed with Tenten, Kairi, and Haku" Sakura didn't tell her sister about Lee; if her mother found out, She'd kill her then and there.

"No boys? I'm surprised"Sakura gave her sister a look while she ate her breakfast. She finished quickly and got ready to go outside.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Kairi's house."Sakura smiled and hoped her mother didn't know she was lying

"Okay, Well, take my cell phone and call so I know when you're coming home. Okay?"

Sakura nodded, took the cell phone and was on her way. She walked out the door and made her way to Lee's house, she suddenly felt raindrops on her face and it became to rain. Sakura started to run until she accidentally ran into someone in dark clothes. She fell hard on her side and scraped her arm and part of her face. Sakura's eyes opened and noticed she had blood on her hand and arm; she looked up at the boy she had run into.

"Oh..No..."She backed away from the son of evil. She couldn't believe it, Why was he here again? What did he want?

"Long time no see" Sasuke gave her a grin and stared at the wound on her face.

Sakura picked herself up and stared at Sasuke, bad memories ran through her mind.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing"

"Yeah right,"Sakura looked away from Sasuke.

"Where were you going before you ran into me?"

"Non of your business..."

"Ahh, i see, a boyfriend, im guessing. Who is it? Naruto?"

"Naruto? God no.."

"Hm, Then I'm guessing its Thick brows, right?

"His name is Lee!"

"Whatever, I'll see you when you're not so moody" Sasuke disappeared from Sakura. She continued walking to Lee's house moaning at the stinging sensation of her wounds. Why did Sasuke come back? She had arrived at Lee's apartment, and raised her arm slowly and knocked on the door. Since her arm was in pain, she was only able to knock 2 times before the pain would begin to rush to her arm. Lee opened the door and was shocked at what he had seen. Sakura was standing in tears with half her face in blood and her left arm scraped everywhere.

"Sasuke Is Back..."She hugged Lee tightly. Lee's eyes widened, Sasuke...his enemy was back and hurt Sakura. Lee led Sakura to the washroom to clean up her wounds. He brought out rubbing alcohol and a towel. Lee started to wash her face, Sakura held his hand and looked at him, he looked angry and she usually never sees him angry. Lee looked at Sakura's face and couldn't help but be angry at the person who did this to her. She looked away from him and stared at the bloody towel. A tear rolled down her face thinking of the horrible memories of Sasuke. Lee noticed her tears and quickly wiped them away and held her in her arms.

"We have to tell the others...,"Sakura whispered.

"We really should" They walked together to the living room and sat on the couch. Sakura leaned her head on Lee's chest and held his hand tightly. Sakura didn't want to leave Lee's side, so she called Kairi and told her that she was going to tell her mom she was sleeping over at her place, but was really with Lee.Kairi agreed with the plan and then called her mother to tell her. While Sakura was putting on one of Lee's old shirts, she took off the bandages on her arm and looked at the wound. Her face was full with sadness, all those bad memories flashing in her head but they suddenly blanked out of her head as she felt Lee's arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and gently kissed him. Lee wrapped her arm with new bandages and took her to his bed. She laid in the bed next to Lee and laid her head on Lee's chest. She slept peacefully knowing that he was right beside her. The next morning, Lee woke up from the sun beaming through the blinds and noticed that Sakura was in his arms sleeping. He kissed her softly on the head and a smile was on her face. Sakura woke up from the kiss and softly kissed him back.

"Good Morning Lee-kun" She said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Sorry for waking you up"

"Its okay Lee" She tried raised her left arm but it started to sting. She gasped and remembered the wound on her arm. Lee put his arm around her and held her hand. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9:Accidents Happen

Sakura called up her friends, but no one answered their phone, she started to get worried. Sasuke was in town; he was bound to hurt everyone she loved. She called Sora to ask where Kairi was, he hadn't seen her at all that day he replied then hung up. She called up Gaara and Zabuza and they said the same thing as Sora, she started to get scared, what if Sasuke did something to them. Her and Lee were walking down a path in the forest until she heard a groan from behind the trees. Sakura stopped, he heart was beating faster and faster, Lee noticed the look on her face and kissed her on the head telling her not to worry. She smiled and hugged him; she looked to the bushes and took Lee's hand with her. She slowly walked away from the pathway and into the group of trees. Lee started to worry and wondered what made that horrifying sound. Sakura moved the branches out of her face; Lee was behind her to make sure he didn't lose her. She stopped and looked at the ground where Tenten, Kairi, and Haku were laying blood everywhere, it had seemed that their left arm and right legs were slashed but kunai's and haven't been treated for at least a day. Sakura fell to her knees and couldn't say a word. Lee caught up to her, he held her in his arms and closed his eyes, why would Sasuke do such a thing?...

She held her tears in and stayed quiet, why did he have to torment her like this, Lee laid each one of her friends on the ground, side to side, and quickly ran to his house that wasn't to far away for a first aid kit. Sakura sat quietly until Lee came back. She spotted Tenten's cell phone on the ground by her hand. Lee came out of the bushes with the first aid kit started to bandage up the wounds on Kairi, Tenten, and Haku. Sakura was calling Tsunade for medical help quickly; her friends have been like this for hours, maybe even a day or two. Tsunade was shocked and quickly sent medical help for her, she ended the call and Sakura held the phone close to her, i I hope they're going to be okay... /i 

Sakura stood and watched as the medics took her friends away. Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed on the head, a tear rolled down her face, she turned around and hugged Lee tightly. She cried softly onto his shoulder, not wanting to see her friends in this condition, Lee held her in her arms and watched Kairi, Haku, and Tenten being taken away. A medical ninja that worked for Tsunade walked up to Sakura and Lee and asked them all sorts of questions about the situation. Sakura listened carefully to what the medical-nin said, but she heard nothing about recovery. She looked at the medical truck that held her best friends; Lee continued to talk to the medical ninja and gave the phone numbers of each of their parents to inform them of what had happened. Sakura slowly walked up to the trucks' window and peeked through to see what was happening inside, they laid unconsciously on the beds while the ninja's were treating their wounds.

Lee put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "They're going to be okay..." with a sweet kiss on the cheek Sakura had smiled and thought positive, i it was only a few wounds and a bang on the head... /i Lee walked towards the path until Sakura stopped him," Lee, can you take me to the hospital, I need to know if they're going to recover or not" Lee nodded and sweetly put his arm around her to keep her close to him, he would never let anything of anyone hurt her. They walked together, hand in hand, to the hospital, hoping that they were okay. Lee saw three boys running their way; one boy had almost slipped and hurried himself up. He looked closely and realized it was Sora, Zabuza, and Gaara, they must of from Tsunade after Sakura called. Gaara called out to them and waved while running as fast as he could."Tenten!" He said while catching his breath "What Happened!" Sakura looked down and hid her face by hugging Lee. "Sasuke..." Lee quietly said to the others, he held Sakura and had an angry look in his face. Gaara clinched his fist, i Why did he come back... /i , Zabuza's jaw dropped, Sora looked down and bit his lip, Kairi told him stories about Sasuke and all the thing he had done to Sakura and the others. "We're going to go ahead if that's okay with you, I need to see Haku..." Zabuza relaxed his hands and began running ahead while waving back at Sakura and Lee.

Sakura and Lee arrived and the hospital and went directly to Tsunade. With tears in her eyes, she demanded to see her friends; Tsunade told her the room number but told her to be quiet. Sakura thanked her and ran to her from with Lee following behind her, she got to the door and stood in front of it looking through the window. Lee caught up with her and looked at her, the look on her face made Lee feel horrible, having the one he loved most in the world feel sad is the worse thing that could happen. "I'm scared...what if they're not all right..." a tear rolled down her face. Lee whipped her face and took her hand "I'll always be here for you". She slowly turned the knob and walked through the door, it was horrible, he friends were connected to machines, and the cords were used to transfer the blood that they had lost. She stood motionless watching her friends, tears were in her eyes and Sakura closed her eyes. Lee took her to a seat near by, she sat down and watched as Sora, Gaara, and Zabuza held the hands of their girlfriends. Sakura hugged her knees and thought about their condition, maybe Tsunade had taught her something before about these kind of wounds, but she couldn't remember.

"Lee, I'm going to ask Tsunade about their recovery, I'll be right back" she rubbed her hand on his cheek and smiled, "Are you sure you're okay? If you want I could accompany you". "I'm fine, don't worry, I'll be back soon" She smiled and him and kissed him on the cheek. She walked toward the door until she heard a moaning sound from behind. She froze at the sound, i Am I hearing things?... /i ," She's waking up! Oh Thank God! She's waking up!" Gaara shouted. Sakura quickly turned around and saw that Tenten was moving and starting to wake up."Tenten!" Gaara said, he was so happy she was awake. She slowly opened up her eyes in shock, she had no idea where she was and how she had gotten there. Gaara embraced her in a hug and kissed her many times on the cheeks. She hugged him back with tears in her eyes. Sakura ran to the bed and hugged her friend, Tenten never thought she would wake up. Tenten explained what she was doing before she was attacked. Then she began to cry, she wished none of this had happened, she wished Sasuke never came back. Sasuke had tracked them down, and ordered his men to attack them, before she knew it, she was on the ground in pain. After everyone had heard the story, they all went home, Sakura asked Tsunade for any assistance, but she politely declined. Sakura did not want to walk home alone, after what happened to her friends, she slowly walked down the hallway to the doors. With her legs shaking every step, she got the courage to open the doors and walked out with caution. She stood motionless and stared at the dark sky, thinking at the horrible things that could happen. She slowly started to walk home until she heard a voice call her from the distance, it was her beloved Lee. She ran up to him and hugged him, he was always there for her whenever she was scared,sad,angry, or lonely." Lee!" She jumped into his arms almost taking him down."Hey, I knew I'd find you here, I thought you went home?" Lee rubbed her cheek and smiled. " I was ... scared..." Sakura replied quietly and looked into Lee's confused eyes." Wh--...oh, Sasuke..." He lifted up her chin and kissed her, "I'll always protect you, until I die, you know that. I promise, no one will ever hurt you." She looked at him and kissed him. i I Love him so much, how could I have been so mean to him in the past? /i Lee walked her home and kissed her goodnight.

The next morning, Sakura received a call from Tsunade."Sakura! Great News!" Sakura had no idea what she was talking about." What is it Tsunade?" Tsunade sounded like Orochimaru had been caught. " ANBU spotted Sasuke by the hospital and with all the men, they caught him! Now he's in a maximum guard here and there's no way he can't escape" Sakura was speechless, she couldn't believe it, finally the guy who has been haunting her life is now going to be far away from her or her loved ones. " Are you still there Sakura?" Tsunade asked, " Yes, yes, I'm here, I'm just, really glad he's finally caught that's it. Thanks for telling me Tsunade" She hung up the phone and immediately called Lee to tell him the news. i Finally, life is back to the way it was... i / /i 


	10. Chapter 10:Back To Normal

♥Chapter10: ♥ Back To Normal

The sun shined through the windows and shined on Sakura's face, her eyes opened up slowly and she smiled. Finally, things were back to normal, Sasuke was out of the picture once again, and her friends were recovering quickly. The thought that was haunting her was, why did he come back? Was it for a specific reason? She had to find out, she quickly got her t-shirt and jeans on and was on her way. Sakura was walking by a park and started to blush and smile, her first date with her beloved Lee, sometimes she wondered what he saw in her, she's weird, hyper, and says random things out loud when he wasn't around. But then again, Lee loved her for her, no matter how weird he was sometimes, and she loved him for no matter how he acted. Their love was unbreakable; nothing can get in their way.

-------------------

_ ...Flash Back..._

-------------------

"_Oh my gosh Lee! I'm so sorry we couldn't go somewhere else for our date!"Sakura hid her face from him and pouted. He smiled and removed the hair hiding her face by moving her hair behind her ear._

_"It's alright, as long as we're together, I'm happy." She looked into his dark eyes and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and began to have a conversation about the things going on in their lives. Sakura moved her hand closer to his and soon enough, held his hand. Sakura had no idea what the time was so she checked her watch and noticed that she was expected in 5 minutes!_

_"Oh Gosh! I Have To Go!! I'm Sorry! My mom is expecting me at home in 5 minutes! I'll get in trouble if I come home late!" She quickly got her bag and started to walk towards home " C'mon Lee!" She called out. He ran after her and intertwined his fingers with hers. As they walked towards her house, her heartbeat went faster and faster, she didn't want to leave him. They arrived in front of her house and she starred at the door as if it was the door to hell, she had such a great time with him, why did it have to end?_

_"I had a great time with you today Lee, i hope we can does this again" A light blush went across her face and she hugged him. They pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other. Just as Sakura was going to say the 3 most loving words in the world, Lee gave her a sweet kiss. She put her arms around his neck and to pull him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. With the sunset behind them, the scene looks almost too beautiful to imagine._

_ -------------------_

_...End Of Flashback..._

_-------------------  
_  
Sakura snapped out of the daydream she had and continued to walk to Tsunades' office. She arrived in front of the building wondering if it's best to know, or to just leave it be. Sakura sighed and walked into the building knowing that Sasuke is there but in the maximum prison cell. She walked up to her door and knocked lightly." Come in, Neji we'll talk about this later" Sakura walked in slowly and saw Neji who hasn't been talking to her or the others in years. Apparently he was training with his family. She took one look at him and was surprised, he had cut his hair, he wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt, he had changed so much than she had remembered. "Heey..." Sakura couldn't believe it was Neji, it's been so long and he's changed so much. "Hi" He looked at her and smiled "Long time no see i guess" He scratched his head and looked at Tsunade then at Sakura " Well, I'll see you around," and he left the room. "Wow, that was uncomfortable wasn't it?" Tsunade chuckled at the thought of it." Yeah, it was, i guess it's cause' we haven't seen him in a while." Sakura shrugged and sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade." So why did you come to see me today Sakura?" Tsunade crossed her arms and stared at Sakura. "Well, i want to know why Sasuke came back to the village," she sighed and looked down," There has to be a reason why" Tsunade bit her lip and replied" Sakura, he's been asking to see you since he's been here, we've been trying to get the truth but he only wants to talk to you, if you like, I'll take him to you" Sakura hesitated to answer but nodded and followed Tsunade to the chamber. While walking, her hands were forming in to a fist ready to yell at Sasuke for hurting her friends. Tsunade opened the doors to a large dark room with no windows but a small opening in the door for light. The large door closed behind her and was able to see a dark figure sitting on the floors with his legs spread out. He heard him smirk and lifted his head up to see her, Sakura could see his dark eyes staring at her." Why..." she looked at him with pure hate and anger. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sakura." Because, I need you to be with me" Sakura had an expression of disgust in her face and backed away from him. "What the hell...You're too late, i gave you my love before but you didn't accept it! Now...now, I love Lee, and I always will love him." Sakura frowned and the stupid words that came out of his mouth, all of the bad memories that they had, it was no use to even acknowledge him. He shook his head in disbelief," hah, you really love that sad excuse for a ninja? Your loss, we could've had something, something better than anything you had with him" Sakura walked up to him and slapped that grin off of his face; he looked into her eyes and grinned again. She walked out of the room and thanked Tsunade for letting her in. On her way home, she was furious with what Sasuke had said to her, she had to see Lee, he knew what to do to make her feel better. She arrived to Lee's door and knocked multiple times waiting for him to answer. He answered the door and smiled at his one and only Sakura. "Hey Sa--" before he could finish speaking Sakura landed a kiss on him. She was so relieved to see Lee after that horrible encounter with Sasuke. She broke the kiss and smiled at him, he smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "Err, oh yeah, guess who's in the living room, he's an old friend" Lee led her to the living; Sakura wondered who it was, until she saw the back of the visitor and knew it was Neji. " Hey Neji, nice to see you again" He turned around and replied "Yeah, twice in the same day" Lee was confused, "Oh so I see you met before?" Sakura giggled at the cute expression Lee had, "Yeah at Tsunade's office," Neji nodded and sat down on the couch. Lee and Sakura walked over and sat on the couch as well. "So i see you FINALLY cut off the girly hair eh?" Lee laughed as he pulled his hair. Sakura giggled and looked over at Neji as he sweat dropped and gave Lee and evil look of hate. Sakura could never understand their friendship, they would always argue, even have fights but then minutes later, they act as if nothing happened. One time she did ask them, and they just shrugged and got back to their conversation. " I see you changed your stupid bowl cut and jumpsuit" Neji smirked while pointing and laughing, this time it was Lee giving Neji an evil eye then punched Neji in the head. Soon enough, they started a little fight; Sakura stood up and left to the balcony. She loved the view from Lee's Balcony, it was beautiful, and being able to see the sunset over the ocean was one of the best things to watch. " Well, it was fun seeing you guys again, I'm going to check up on Tenten in the hospital, see you" Neji waved and let himself out of Lee's apartment. Sakura heard the door close but continued to watch the sunset, with her arms on the railing; she rested her head on her hands and sighed. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a light blush appeared across her face.

_ ...On The Way To The Hospital... _

Neji was walking thinking of the memories he has had here before he left to train. He heard a noise behind the trees and assumed it was an animal or something. He got to the hospital and saw ANBU members running out of the door talking about Kabuto roaming around the village. Neji thought to himself, _that must have been the noises in the trees.._ he hurried into the hospital and saw Tenten, Haku, and Kairi awake and talking. "Um Hi," Neji was confused to see two other unfamiliar faces. He waved and smiled; Tenten was amazed to see the new looks Neji had. " NEJI! IS THT YOU!? OH MY GOD YOU CHANGED! " Her eyes widen and she fell back into her bed. " Yeah.. Right. You haven't changed at all" Neji chuckled and looked at the expression on her face. "Oh yeah, Kairi, this is Neji, Neji, Kairi, Kairi, Neji, Neji this is Haku, Haku, Neji, Neji, Haku" Neji raised his eyebrow at Tenten and greeted the other two girls. "Hi" the girl replied with a smile on their faces.

_ ...Back At Lee's Apartment... _

Sakura turned to see Lee behind her, with his strong arms behind her, she felt safe. She looked into his dark eyes and softly kissed him on the lips. Lee rested his forehead against her and smiled." I love you, Lee" she smiled and a light blush came across her face." I love you too, Sakura" He rose to lightly to rub the side of her cheek and brought her into a kiss. With what was left of the sun, the light shined on their faces and reminded her of their first date.


	11. Chapter 11:Friends Made, Blood Spilled

Chapter 11: Friends Made and Blood Spilled 

Neji stayed at the hospital for a while talking to them and trying to get to know the two he hadn't met. Soon enough, he felt comfortable around them but still acted like his normal self.

"Well, it's getting dark, I better go," Neji walked towards the door when he noticed a figure in the window. He tried not to make it obvious so the strange figure wouldn't jump in and them.

"Actually, I'll stay longer, it's not like I have anything to do" He walked away from the door and sat on one of the empty beds. Neji spoke as if there was nothing wrong, but he had to tell them before they got hurt. Without changing his expression, he informed them about the figure behind them.

"ThereIsAFigureOutsideYourWindowDon'tLookDon'tActAsThereIsSomethingWrong"

Neji tried not to make it obvious so he smiled at the end, Tenten started to laugh at his smile while the other girls started to giggle. Neji sweat dropped but was glad the figure didn't know what they were talking about. The four had stayed up all night talking with one another but sooner or later, they all fell asleep. Since Neji was known to the hospital, they let him stay for the night. Kairi woke up in the middle of the night to get something to drink, she forgot if the figure was there or not so she didn't pay attention. When she was finished, she returned to her room and saw the dark figure in her room. She gasped and tried to run but he had thrown a kunai and slit part of her arm.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked while putting pressure on the wound.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, I'm Kabuto, a friend of Sasuke" He gave an evil smirk and walked closer to her, she started to panic, everyone was asleep why couldn't they hear her?

"What do you want from me?" Kairi asked as she held her tears in.

"I want you gone, you caused Sasuke and myself, a lot of trouble" Kabuto threw his hand back read to hit her when Neji threw a kunai at his hand. The blood gushed out while having the knife still in his flesh. Kabuto grunted and looked at Neji, he smirked and grabbed Kairi by the arm. Neji's eye looked in horror, what was he going to do with her? Kairi let out a small scream of pain, which wasn't loud enough for people to actually hear, if she were louder, Kabuto would've killed her.

"She didn't do anything to you, don't you dare hurt her" Neji's voice was serious and angry; his eyes were filled with hate. Kabuto let go of Kairi's arm and backed away, he pushed her to Neji and disappeared. Neji managed to catch her before she fell to the floor; he looked at her wound and bandaged it up. He nodded and then ran through the door leaving Kairi with the other two, Neji ran through the front door to see that Kabuto had gone.

A noise from the trees caught his attention; he turned around and threw a knife at the moving tree. Neji heard a grunt and a body crashed to the floor it was Kabuto. The kunai had made its way into his stomach; he got up with intent to kill Neji and all the people that he's met in the hospital. Kabuto smiled and took out the bloody kunai from his body, he threw the kunai back at him but Neji dodged it. Kabuto ran to Neji throwing punches and kicks at Neji with the idea that one kick to the head would knock him out for good; Neji defended himself and fought back.

Just as the ANBU were getting back Neji stopped and looked at them coming towards Kabuto. Kabuto smirked and used his kunai to slit the side of Neji's throat, Neji gasped while holding in the pain. Kabuto smirked; his skin turned pale, behind him the ANBU had thrown kunai's containing chakra in them. The chakra had caused Kabuto's heart to stop; he fell to the ground along leaving a puddle of blood under him. Five of the ANBU ninjas took Kabuto to Tsunade, and two others helped Neji to the hospital. Neji looked at his hand, filled with blood, he held his wound tighter so he wouldn't lose so any more blood than he already did.

The medics brought Neji to the room with the other three girls; Kairi was still awake and was shocked at what she had seen. The ANBU ninja's cleaned up his wound and stitched up the slit, Neji was grunting in pain every time they touched the bloody cut. They patched it up and left him to rest, Neji was injected with a liquid every 3 hours for the pain, which calmed him down. Neji slept through the night while Kairi could hardly sleep at all, what if there were more 'friends of Sasuke'? Eventually she fell asleep along with everyone else.

The next morning, the girls were the first ones awake, Kairi told them about the other night but couldn't explain what happened to Neji, no one told her. The three girls crowded around his bed talking.

"Wow, that's a big slit" Tenten observed.

"Yeah, I wonder if it'll hurt if I poke it" Haku wondered.

"I wonder what HAPPENED" Kairi asked.

Neji started to wake up, the girls looked and were still observing the slit.

"You guys are loud, you know that?" Neji sweat dropped," So you want to know about my slit to the throat?" The girls nodded." Well, after I saved you, I ran to go after Kabuto. We fought for a while until I looked to the ANBU and he caught me off guard, I'm surprised I didn't lose a lot of blood that I died" he took off the patch and showed the girls the wound and gave them a nervous smile. The girls screamed in disgust but laughed, they tried to get the wound off Neji's mind so they talked about other things.

"Neji," Kairi said. Neji turned his head to face her. "Thank you" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, your welcome" Neji was never the one that was used to saying thank you's or your welcome's. They continued the conversation and told Neji all the things he had missed while he was gone.

* * *

A/N: SORRY SORRY! No SakuLee in this one but I will include them in the next chapter. I promise : ) I hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
